


Περίμενέ με (Wait For Me)

by ConstellationConfusion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Logan, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Not Beta Read, Other, Roman and Remus are fused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationConfusion/pseuds/ConstellationConfusion
Summary: When he had heard that Logan had died, and that he had called out for Patton in his last breath, he broke. Nothing could console him. Not his friends, not his family, not the scars that littered his wrist and thighs.He spent as often as he could out in the field, staring at the milky blue until the sun set and the stars that Logan loved so much stabbed through the pitch blackness of the night sky.One day, someone found him there. Someone who revealed that he knew about Logan. He knew that he had died, he knew how, and he knew why.It was the “why” part that convinced Patton to listen to the stranger.





	Περίμενέ με (Wait For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning- blood, snakes, body horror, talk of graphic violence, suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> I haven't really listened to much of Hadestown, but the song Wait For Me is very powerful. Obviously, I had to write an AU for this, so enjoy!
> 
> Quick legend;  
Patton - Orpheus  
Logan - Eurydice  
Virgil - Hermes  
Deceit - Hades  
Romulus - Persephone

Logan’s funeral had been a week ago.

His grave was still fresh, adorned with flowers and candles, watered with the tears that he used to absolutely hate.

Patton was devastated.

When he had heard that Logan had died, and that he had called out for Patton in his last breath, he broke. Nothing could console him. Not his friends, not his family, not the scars that littered his wrist and thighs. He spent as often as he could out in the field that was a fifteen minute walk away from their apartment, staring at the milky blue until the sun set and the stars that Logan loved so much stabbed through the pitch blackness of the night sky.

One day, someone found him there. A young man in a purple suit and ragged hair approached him, and sat with him in the field without speaking. He joined him the next day as well, and on the third day he finally spoke to Patton.

He introduced himself as Virgil, and revealed that he knew about Logan. He knew that he had died, he knew how, and he knew why.

It was the “why” part that convinced Patton to listen to the stranger.

Virgil was peculiar. He spoke calmly and apathetically, yet Patton felt as if he could fully trust the man. It was a different kind of trust than he had had with Logan; Virgil was the type who would not care what you said to him and would keep your secrets, while Logan would listen carefully to every single detail and offer what advice he could come up with.

So when Virgil said that he knew a way for Patton to bring Logan back?

He said yes.

Virgil told him to meet him in the same spot the next day, and so he did. Patton returned at the crack of dawn, a light in his eyes that hadn’t been there since Logan died.

When Virgil appeared, Patton was practically vibrating with anticipation. He was told not to question anything, so he didn’t. Virgil took him by the hand and led him far down, down to where the flowers did nothing but wilt, where the sunlight was grey and dusty, where the only sounds you could hear were the wails of the tortured and sighs of the lonely. Patton did not belong there.

And so he found himself in front of a throne of sorts, made up entirely of live yellow and black snakes. The reptiles squirmed and slithered overtop one another, yet managed to maintain a sturdy unit. Upon the throne of snakes sat a man who appeared to also be half snake. He wore all black, including a black hat and cape, and half of his face was imbedded with yellow scales. His one reptilian eye regarded Virgil and Patton with disdain.

Standing further back was two- no, one person. He was twitching, eyes flicking from one direction to the other, muttering frantically under his breath. His eye colour seemed to change every second, from red to green and back again. He was clothed in a uniform suited for a royal, made of swirling black and white fabric that seemed to shift before Patton’s very eyes.

“Virgil. You have brought a living person to the land of the dead. Give me a proper explanation before I feed you to the hounds.” The man on the throne droned, his deep voice oozing power and confidence.

“This is Patton,” Virgil began in his same monotonous method of speech, and Patton did not miss the way the man in black’s eyes narrowed when his name was spoken. “He lost someone, and I trust that there is a way to bring him back.”

“I’m really very sorry to bother you, sir, but I’ll do whatever it takes to get Logan back,” Patton said, standing his ground in spite of his nerves.

“AhhaHahaAHAhAHAHahA!!! Did you hear that, Deceit??? He said he would do… anything!!!” The unsteady individual shrieked excitedly, his eyes burning bright green. He looked manic, the grin on his face stretched just too wide, teeth just too sharp.

Then his entire image flipped, as if someone inverted him, both physically and mentally. His eyes frosted over, becoming red as blood, his expression ablaze with fury. He went from giddy to enraged in an instant, as if there were two personalities fighting over one body, an unstable fusion.

“Shut _up_,” he gritted through clenched teeth, hands gripping his wild grey hair. For a terrifying moment, his large eyes were both red and green at once, the outline of his form visibly vibrating.

The intimidating man called Deceit waved a hand at the conflicted being. “Remus, Roman. Please, control yourselves.”

Hissing accented his words as the snakes he lounged upon grew agitated. Remus/Roman withdrew into the shadows behind the throne, trembling violently.

Patton glanced around anxiously, feeling shaken and out of place. Virgil looked bored.

“The name of your friend. Logan.” Deceit examined his black gloves, then snapped. A shadow blossomed next to the throne, vaguely humanoid and all of its features smoky. “This is him?”

Patton felt himself tear up before he even recognized the shadow as Logan. He barely looked human, but Patton was absolutely certain that it was him.

Logan was there, actually there in front of him, something that he didn’t think would ever happen again. He had given up hope of ever setting eyes on his beloved again after the funeral, but now Logan was _there_ and Patton could _see_ him, see his glasses and his perfectly combed hair and that tie. That tie that Logan always insisted upon wearing and Patton could never figure out why, but now all he wanted to do was reach out and hold him and touch that stupid tie.

A tear traced his jawline as he yearned for Logan, for the man that he had lost all too soon. Unconsciously, Patton took a step towards his counterpart. He jerked back when the flickering man popped up directly in front of him, screaming bloody murder in his face.

His eyes were green and looked like the iris contained fluorescent liquid, giving his glare a dizzying effect, and he seemed to be forcing Patton to stay behind some invisible line on the ground, forbidding him from approaching Deceit’s throne.

“Remus! Heel, I say,” Deceit snapped, and the man snarled and slinked back to his spot behind the snakes.

As shaken as he was, Patton wasn’t about to let his fear get the best of him. He was here for Logan, and he had no intentions of giving up on him. Virgil nudged him gently, nodding his head in Deceit’s direction, prompting him to make his case to the metaphorical judge.

“Um. Sir, I know that there must be many people who ask for people back, and I can’t say that I’m much different from anyone else. I’m not someone who can offer you anything that you don’t already have, and I’m not someone especially worthy of your time. But for whatever reason, Virgil brought me here, so I’ll say what I need to if you’ll allow it.” Patton wrung his hands, shivering under Deceit’s cold stare and icy atmosphere. Deceit pondered his statement, twisting the brim of his hat, then nodded.

Patton took that as his cue to continue. “Logan and I… Without him, I have no meaning. Without me, he’s incomplete. We were lucky enough to meet each other, and we have found that we are literally two halves of a whole. I love him, through and through, and I will do whatever it takes to see him, hold him again, and I know that without a doubt, he would do the same for me in an instant.

“I don’t… I can’t live without him. I-” Patton choked, eyes misty. He swallowed in an attempt to compose himself, then tried again. “I couldn’t… couldn’t save him then, and if I can’t save him now, then I honestly don’t think that I want to return to the living world. I’ll stay here, whatever that means for me. I just want to stay wherever Logan is, and if that’s here, then I’ll do it. I’ll do anything for him.”

When he finished speaking, silence rung through the air. After a few moments, the half of the man who Patton assumed was Roman came forward. His eyes glistened with tears, and his expression was gentle.

“You have suffered greatly, little one. I cannot help but feel touched by your tale, and I feel utterly compelled to aid you in your brave quest. Please, Deceit, if you have any love left in your heart for me, for _us_, help this man.”

Roman took both of Patton’s hands in his and offered a warm smile, a blink of kindness in the midst of overwhelming sorrow. Patton reciprocated gratefully, giving sympathy and thanks to the divided man.

Turning back to face Deceit, Roman set his shoulders and straightened his posture. He looked almost elegant, rivalling Deceit’s aura of power. They matched stares, though Deceit crumbled instantaneously.

“Roman…” Deceit began, rising from the throne. He moved towards the trio standing together, his cape fluttering in spite of the fact that there was no wind. Roman stiffened, discretely putting out an arm to defend Virgil and Patton if necessary. Patton bit his lip, and Virgil merely watched with a raised eyebrow.

When he was a small distance out from them, Deceit searched Roman’s face. Roman glared back.

“I’m so sorry, my love,” Deceit whispered, grabbing Roman’s arm and pulling him into a loose hug. “I do care for you, and I see how much you wish for this young man to be helped.”

Roman teared up, relaxing into the hug. He dug his fingers into the fabric of Deceit’s shirt, resting his face on his shoulder. There was peace in the Underworld for the first time in an eternity as its King and Queen embraced once more, a ripped page pasted back together. The two had been at odds for far too long, and the emotional words of a stranger had made them see what they were at risk of losing.

Virgil smirked, pleased with himself.

As Roman and Deceit parted, dazed from the romance, Roman cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Deceit immediately dropped next to him, comforting his partner’s glitching form. Roman/Remus let out a strangled shout, curled up and breathing unevenly. Deceit wasn’t quite frantic, but he was murmuring under his breath and rubbing Roman/Remus’ back.

Patton felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Virgil, tilting his head in confusion when he was gently pushed behind his guide. He decided not to ask. Instead, he looked to Logan’s shadow, finding comfort in the soul of a man he knew was connected to his. The shadow swayed, and Patton swore that he had turned his head to look at Patton as well. He smiled, hopefully in a comforting way, in the case that Logan was actual conscious of what was happening. Another yelp from Roman/Remus drew Patton’s attention away from his beloved Logan, and unbeknownst to the young man, the humanoid shadow melted into the wall, disappearing into the dark stone.

Roman/Remus had ceased their war, and it seemed that Remus had come out as the victor. He shifted into a kneeling position, shuddering, though the flickering was gone. Retching noises were heard, and Patton winced in sympathy as Remus dry-heaved through the switch.

“This is normal. They will be okay,” Virgil said. Patton inched closer to him, fingers twitching with a want to help the poor man.

“Roman… _shut the fuck up_,” Remus growled, “or I will insert snake scales under our skin and then hammer a rusty nail our fucking throat, you absolute drivel!”

Deceit wasn’t fazed. “Remus. Please, we have an audience, my dear.”

“Ooooh, and you would much rather have _Roman_ to present to them, wouldn’t you? Much better to have the pretty boy prince shown off than the disgusting _duke_, is that right?” Remus sneered, clutching his own arms tightly, tight enough to ensure that he would soon have bruises littering his skin.

“Remus, you know that isn’t what I meant-”

Deceit was cut off by Remus shrieking in anger, a wordless sound filled with pure hatred. Virgil scrunched his nose, and Patton shrunk into himself with a squeak.

When he found that talking to Remus wasn’t going to work as he couldn’t make himself heard over the screaming, Deceit huffed and yanked Remus into a kiss.

It was effective, to say the least. Remus froze, then let his eyes close and his body melt into a combination of the two men. Their hair was marbled with ruby and emerald, eyes heterochromatic and watery.

As Deceit drew back, Patton couldn’t help but notice that he stuck his forked tongue out and licked Roman/Remus’ bottom lip

“I love you, Romulus, both of you and all of you. You are my queens, and nothing will ever change that. I will never let you go, my darlings.” Deceit said firmly, brushing a tear from Romulus’ face.

“As for you, Patton, I thank you. I will grant you your wish, but it will not be easy.” The king led Romulus back to his throne by the hand, and the snakes fell into a different position, widening the seat so that both monarchs could sit side-by-side. “I cannot just allow a dead soul to freely march back into the land of the living, it is not acceptable.”

Romulus was closed off, their hands clasped in their lap and shoulders taut, although their expression was dreamy. Deceit had a hand on his queen’s thigh, the rest of his body relaxed and confident like he had been when Patton first met him. The king fixed Patton with a stern gaze.

“What I can do, however, is give you the instructions for how to leave, and a challenge that would let Logan leave with you, should you successfully complete it. I cannot promise that it will work, but so long as you follow what I say, very little should go astray.

“When I cue you, I need you to begin walking back the way you came. Logan will follow you,” Deceit said. Patton scanned the room for Logan and made noise of confusion when he found that his shadow was gone.

“Do not worry, he will follow you as soon as you step away from Virgil’s side. Once you take that step, you must continue walking and not look behind you. If at any point you turn ‘round before the both of you make it to the light, he will return here, no exceptions. Virgil will accompany you-”

“No I won’t.”

Deceit pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Romulus giggled, covering their mouth with a hand delicately.

“Okay. No he won’t. You will walk alone, sans your friend behind you.”

“Um. Why?” Patton asked.

Deceit cocked his head. “Why?’

“Why let me try to get him back, only to force me to endure a challenge?”

“It’s a trial,” Romulus spoke up, their voice rich and smooth, not unlike melted caramel. “A trial to test your trust and your determination and your love.”

“Oh.” Patton bit his lip. “How will I know the he’s… No. It doesn’t matter. I’ll do it. I… I’ll do it.”

The king grinned, showing off his fangs. “Very good. You may begin when ready.”

Patton hesitated, wanting to see Logan to quell the distrust in his chest before he actually committed to the task. If he could just hold him once more and whisper assurances between them, then he would be confident that they would make it back together.

One look from Deceit told him that his wish was unobtainable. He was expected to start walking now.

And walk he would.

He gave each person a small but genuine smile, making eye contact with each one. First Virgil, then Deceit, and then Romulus…

Romulus slid him a peculiar stare, smiling back in an eery manner as if he knew the outcome of the plot. It made Patton pause. Was he getting tricked? Was Deceit being truthful? Was the shadow he had seen even Logan? Was there any chance of ever seeing him again?

It was then that Patton realized that he might have doomed himself. He so desperately needed his partner back, but what if he had travelled all this way for nothing? What if, upon returning to the living world and seeing the sun kiss his skin, he turned around and found that it was only a cruel joke? If Patton returned home without Logan one more time, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to bear the pain.

Surely they wouldn’t torture him like that, not after he had spilled his heart to them and helped Roman and Remus find peace?

But, the king’s name was quite literally “Deceit”. And if he were being honest, Patton didn’t trust Romulus. Remus was downright creepy, and Roman was too kind to be someone living in the land of the dead. He wouldn’t put it past either of them to interfere with his trial. Then again, he had no right to assume anything about them, just as they did not assume anything about him and Logan.

Maybe he was the first person in thousands of years to actually try to be kind to them. Maybe that was why Virgil had brought him here. Maybe they saw something in him that was worth helping.

Or maybe they just wanted some entertainment.

Either way, it was a chance. A chance he wasn’t about to take for granted. So, he walked.

He hugged Virgil, who didn’t react nor reciprocate, and then promptly went back the way he came.

The path was dark, barely visible in the thick fog that rolled in, making everything blurry and muffling the sound of his footsteps. Tiny lights looped around, as if there were lightning bugs inhabiting the air, blinking in and out of existence, close enough for Patton to see their yellow light but too far away to make out the actual creatures.

It was impossible to tell where he was. On the way in, Virgil had distracted him with quiet talking, and now, without his guide to focus on, Patton found that nothing was right.

Sometimes he could hear water rushing, other times rustling tree branches, other times silence, his own breathing not audible.

Was Logan behind him? He sure hoped so. There was no proof though, he couldn’t hear anything and he couldn’t turn around.

So instead, Patton hummed. The humming transitioned into whistling, and then quiet singing. He sang to assure Logan that he was going to make it, that he had nothing to worry about, that he could trust him.

“_I’m coming, wait for me. I hear the walls repeating, the falling of my feet sounds like drumming._”

The fog grew darker as time went on, curling into tendrils of ebony fear and brushing over Patton’s fingertips seductively. When the temptation became too much to resist, he would yank his hand away, take a deep breath, and sing a little bit louder.

“_And we are not alone, I hear the rocks and stones._”

Rain. It was raining, plastering Patton’s hair to his forehead and soaking his shirt. It went from a light mist to a torrential downpour in a matter of minutes, slamming down hard and fast. The fog was washed away by the water, clearing Patton’s eyes of the distortion, though the lightning bugs were too.

With the haze absent, the road was now visible. Patton realized that he had been walking parallel to a railroad track, its tracks rusted and the wood cracked with wear. The road itself was made of mostly stone, dirt filling the empty cracks and soaking up the rain’s moisture. Splatters and stains of a dark red substance covered a part of the tracks, as if someone had been crushed and swept away, smeared across the iron.

Patton was beginning to wish that the fog would return, if it meant he could stay blind to the horrors of this place.

“_The rain is echoing our song. I’m coming_.”

Ringing. Raindrops. Screaming. Metal clanging. Snakes hissing. Bodies crushing.

That was all Patton could hear anymore. The sounds slowly filled his head, getting louder and louder until he couldn’t hear his own voice.

It felt like there was a spike being driven into his skull, spilling ink into his brain, ink that shaped words of suspicion and fear.

Was this how Romulus felt all the time? No wonder they were such a chaotic being. Perhaps this was their way of testing him.

Concerned only with his trial and the disturbing visuals in front of him, Patton failed to notice a rather large purple and black tarantula watching him from just underneath a snapped crosstie. It followed him, racing from broken track to broken track, hiding from the heavy rain and keeping a safe distance from the living soul.

The railroad track stretched forward into the darkness, and Patton couldn’t discern an end to it through the rain and darkness. The strawberry jam coating the thick steel was slicked over the entire track, leaving Patton to wonder how far the poor soul had been dragged along and if he had been alive for the ride.

Then he wondered when the next train would run, and if he would be able to jump in front of it as well.

Patton stopped walking. Where had that thought come from? All of his thoughts swirled together, stopping halfway and then joining onto a new one, never resting and never completing. The rain stung on his skin and fogged his glasses as he stood there, a lone figure by the bloody train tracks. The tarantula skittered away.

Then and there, Patton made up his mind.

He needed to know if Logan was with him. He needed to know if there was a reason for his pain, and if the king had been telling the truth. He needed to know if there was a point to his hardships, or if there was a point to his existence at all.

If Logan wasn’t there, then Patton would remain where he was; toiling between life and death, where neither force could touch him, only watch as he wasted away in-between.

And if he was there? Then Patton would lose him to the world of the dead once more, but this time Patton would join him. If he saw his beloved’s face when he turned, then he would push onwards to the land of the living and willingly push his soul to Deceit and Romulus’ hands.

Yes, it was decided.

“_Wait for me, I’m coming. Wait, I’m coming with you. Wait for me, I’m coming too. I’m coming, too._”

Patton turned.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left the ending open for interpretation, so read into it however you like. I do have an ending in mind that I think of as the actual ending, however I will let the reader choose what happens as they see fit.  
Additionally, I know that the Sides don't exactly act like the character they are matched with, and I did this because it felt better to write them as how I think they would act in the role, not what it would be like if the two characters were mixed together. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, or if there is anything I can change and/or fix!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
